


Left At The Crossroads

by Oaklin



Series: Let's Walk Together, Not Apart [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fluffy, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin is really bad at communication, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Still, Swearing, aggressive affection, in a SUPER baby!steenerico way, insecure bbys pushing and pulling at each other, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, sort of, stealth angst, you are so surprised I'm sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideways through the particles, Sami and Kevin make a few different choices.</p><p>*a spin off of the Masks we wear Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left At The Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/gifts).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Before we go much further, I do want to explain that there are some sort of non-con elements (not enough to warrant the archive warning I don't think. If anyone disagrees, you are free to let me know) It's not even really non-con (everything is 10000% mutual here) but you know how they get. Kevin does some mind-fucky, emotionally manipulative things because he's an insecure jackass and Sami is refusing to let Kevin run away- I mean make a tactical retreat. So, if that stuff bothers you, do not read on.
> 
> So, this is the result of one sleepless night, a family reunion gone SUPER wrong and WAY too much sad break up music at two in the morning. 
> 
> I've been kicking around the idea of TRYING to make baby!Steenerico function in a somewhat cohesive romantic relationship WHILE also keeping them as in character as I can. Now, that is difficult for many reasons, but I'm not one to let a challenge go unanswered. 
> 
> All credit for this idea goes to phoenixjustice. I got the idea when we were meta-ing at each other a while ago. I did sorta cheat, by using tMwwF as a jumping off point, but this was fun to play around with, so I may write more like this at some point.

_“Next time I won’t bother you goddamn piece of-”_

_Kevin’s whole train of thought is cut off when Sami presses full, soft, hesitant lips to Kevin’s._

_A long moment of paralyzed silence descends over the room as Kevin feels a million different pulls in a million different directions, even his more loud instincts so thrown off he can’t make heads or tails of what they are trying to convey._

_He knows what his body wants but his brain is no help at all._

_Before Kevin can even begin to pull his thoughts into any kind of order, the moment (was it an hour? a day? a lifetime? how long had they been standing in this room? what was the name of this city again?) passes and Sami pulls back, cheeks a resplendent shade of red and eyes alight with that -something- that always makes Kevin want to -take-_

_“Thank you, Kevin.” Sami murmurs, fingers trailing along Kevin’s cheeks for a brief moment (why did Kevin’s cheeks feel so damp? it wasn’t that hot in here, why was he sweating so much?) before letting his hands fall away, a somewhat sheepish look creeping into his eyes as the silence stretches on._

* * *

Kevin needed to be able to **breath** again. **Now**.

Tightening his fingers in Sami's collar, Kevin hauls the slighter man back toward himself, ignoring the soft ‘oof' in response.

“Kevin, shit, listen I'm so-"

Blessed silence descended again as Kevin crushes Sami to his chest, sealing their lips together with a groan that felt dredged up from his soul. Sami makes a soft, squeaky noise in the back of his throat that Kevin swallows, relishing the warmth pressed against his chest and the sweet taste of sunlight on his lips.

“Kevin..."

The lilt in Sami's voice-

(fucking **murmured** against **Kevin’s lips** )

(Kevin can _feel_ the soft words spoken between them, whispered in the places their _lips_ meet)

(Kevin can **_feel_ ** Sami’s lips moving to form the words)

fuck

-drives Kevin to open his eyes, pulling back and feeling a sharp pull of **disappointment** as their lips part. Kevin jerks a bit when clammy hands grasp roughly at his biceps, Sami's finger nails digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks.

The thought makes Kevin - ** _want_** -

Licking his lips, Kevin looks back up just in time to catch glassy hazel eyes opening. The fingers curled into Kevin's skin tighten as Sami leans his head back, squinting at the ceiling as a delicious flush creeps down his neck up under his t-shirt.

 _Kevin's_ shirt.

Fuck.

no

“No, wait, just-" Sami launches himself forward, rocking Kevin on his feet and grasping for the hands that were uncurling from his collar.

Kevin grunts as they slam haphazardly into the grimy wall, reaching out to clutch at Sami's waist, wincing as his shoulder pops against the cinder blocks. Sami’s weight against him grounds him somewhat, but Kevin still can’t seem to think anything more beyond the burning desire in his veins, pulsing through him like boiling lava.

Fuck.

Sami is _heavy_ and **hot** and **_needy_ ** against him and Kevin can't _think_ properly.

Fuck.

“Kevin!"

Sami's warm fingers cup Kevin's cheeks, rough calluses from the years they've wrestled-

- _together_ -

-scraping against Kevin's skin, making him shudder. Closing his eyes, Kevin draws in a sharp, painful breath.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Kevin whispers, feeling the words drag through his throat on their way out of his mouth, like they’d been dragged out of him by sheer force of desperation.

(because _maybe_ Sami will **want** -)

- _idiot_ -

“I know you are." Sami whispers back, like they're sharing secrets. Secrets they must already know, because they know **everything** else about each other.

- _now more than **ever**_ -

fuck

“I can see you." Sami continues, voice trembling just like the rest of him and Kevin feels his already teetering world blank out like so much white noise. The constant thrum of - _want want **want**_ \- spiraling around in his brain fizzles out as so many different _hopeless_ **desires** flash through his mind before everything just shorts out.

shit

“Its alright." Sami murmurs softly and though Kevin feels the fragile tremble in Sami’s voice like a vicious stab to the gut, hearing Sami utter those two words in that gentle tone of voice makes them sound like a **benediction**. Like a bolt of lighting piercing smoky storm clouds. A rainbow after a hurricane.

“It is not. At all. But you tell yourself whatever you need to if that’s what gets your rocks off."

Kevin felt a tug of annoyance at his body’s reaction to his own word choice.

(Fucking hell.)

- _careful not to jizz in the singlet_ -

(shut up.)

Kevin cracks one eye open as he felt Sami lean closer, their forms pressed together so snug the Kevin could feel all of Sami and fuck-

“Stop wandering off without me Kevin, I’m right here. You don’t need to fall off the end of the world every three seconds.” Sami says hesitantly, his fingers going still on Kevin’s cheeks as he halts his slow creep toward Kevin, like Sami intended to meld them together on a subatomic level.

Kevin scoffs, though it sounds weak even to his ears. He shifts a bit, wincing as their body’s brush together in all the uncomfortable ways that come with two fully grown men being smashed together against a dirty locker room wall. Sami’s bony elbow is digging painfully into Kevin’s ribs, and Kevin is sure his knee is pressed way too hard into Sami’s thigh.

Kevin is also sure that if Sami shifts anymore, their dicks will touch and clothed or not he is positive that they will both burst into flames or ascend to another plane of existence or just keel over from pure unfiltered **_need_**.

(Or it would just be _really_ awkward.)

- _killjoy_ -

“I’ll fall off the end of the world if I want Sami.” Kevin mutters, closing his eyes again so he doesn’t have to watch the weak light filtering between them from the light strip over head play across Sami’s soft skin.

(Why the fuck were they both whispering like two school children telling each other naughty stories?)

(and why the fuck can’t Kevin think of anything that isn’t a badly disguised innuendo right now?)

Kevin opens his eyes abruptly with a scowl and a snarl when Sami jerks his head forward roughly, curling slightly trembling fingers in the skin at the nape of Kevin’s neck. Drawing in a harsh breath, Kevin levels a glare at the one hundred and ninety pounds of pain-in-his-ass clutching their bodies together, but his ire falters a bit at the sheer desolate longing on Sami’s resplendent face.

“Then fucking _**take**_ me _**with you**_.”

( **oh** )

- _dumbass_ -

There are fat, lustrous tears pooled in the corners of Sam’s eyes, his eyelashes gleaming with the moisture already. Kevin feels a serrated blade of _helplessness_ and **want** slice its way through him, acutely aware of what those tears **meant** for a moment too long to ignore.

fuck.

“Fuck.” Kevin said out loud, the quiver in his own voice taking him slightly by surprise.

- _ **you** started crying before he did genius_ -

“Okay.”

Sami blinks at him, eyes big and sorrowful and Kevin wants to punch something (probably himself) or kiss Sami again or throw him down on the disgusting floor and-

Sami laughs softly, the sound a little hysterical as it reverberates around the desolate locker room.

“I guess it never occurred to me to just _ask_ ” Sami said with a self deprecating curl of his lips.

“You and me both.” Kevin muttered before he could stop himself and Sami looks at him again, still damp eyes going big and surprised and of course Sami would think that Kevin hadn’t always - _ **wanted**_ -

“Fuck this.” Kevin decides, burying the hand still around Sami’s waist in the fabric of Sami’s loose shorts and bringing his other hand up to clutch at red hair, tilting Sami’s head **just** **right** and-

- _fuck **yes** that is the **spot**_ -

Sami makes a low, guttural sound that rumbles through the both of them and leans into the kiss, his fingers leaving Kevin’s cheeks to circle around his neck. Kevin is both unsurprised and far too pleased when Sami pushes off the ground, his legs coming up and ankles locking around Kevin’s waist. Kevin catches him flawlessly like it was just another moment in the ring, catching Generico.

Kevin wonders briefly what the crowd would do if they gave them a different kind of show.

Fuck.

Kevin slides his hand from Sami’s waist as Sami’s legs come up, then up under his thigh as Sami settles, resisting the urge and slip his fingers under the waistband of Sami’s shorts and **just** -

- _ **yes** , now you are talking, **take**_ -

Kevin’s breath hitches and he groans, wrenching Sami’s head probably a little too hard, though all it does is make the other wrestler whimper and press impossibly closer while **biting down** on Kevin’s bottom lip and if **that** isn't the fucking _hottest_ thing Kevin has ever  **experienced** in his _life_ -

Just when things are getting good, loud footsteps filter into the room, rapidly approaching the locker room they are in and making Kevin tense up.

“No, just ignore them, **please** -” Sami growls against Kevin’s lips and-

Fuck.

Kevin pushes off the wall, standing up strait for the first time in a few minutes and listening to his back crack at the abuse. Walking forward a step, he untangles Sami’s legs from his waist and deposits the unhappy wrestler on a nearby bench.

Ignoring the put out sniff from Sami, Kevin turns around and fiddles with his bag as the other wrestlers filter into the room, ignoring the harsh pounding of his head and the racing of his heart. The noise from the exited, adrenaline fueled ( _ **interrupting**_ ) assholes filling the room is enough to distract Kevin for a minute, or at least drown out the insistent **_need_ ** pulsing through his body.

“Hey Kev! We’re going down town after the show. You in?” shouts Ex, the noise far too loud for the tiny locker room.

Kevin opens his mouth to tell Ex to shut the fuck up and stop being so goddamn obnoxious, when Sami steps in front of him, his scrawny back to the crowded locker room.

“I was thinking we could go down to the diner we passed on the way in town? My treat.” Sami says, voice wavering slightly as he fusses with the hem of the t-shirt.

Kevin cocks his head, “We share income idiot. And I usually get payed more than you.”

Sami throws his hands up in exasperation, “Okay, then you can pay, or we will both technically be paying, whatever. I just thought we could celebrate.”

Kevin breathes sharply through his nose, rolling his neck a bit as the cacophony of the room begins to fade away and the two of them slowly become the only people left in the world.

The only two that matter.

Kevin glances away, “Celebrate what?”

“Things.” Sami says helpfully and it is his turn to look away when Kevin shoots him an annoyed look.

Okay, fine then.

“Fuck you Ex, I am a busy man. Go catch rats without me, I have better things to do.” Kevin snarls in Excalibur’s general direction, glaring at the little huddle of wrestlers over Sami’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I bet you have better things to **do**.” snarks Dragon, getting a fist bump and a snicker form Excalibur as Franky and Eddy roll their eyes at the dumbasses antics.

Flipping them the bird, Kevin turns back to Sami, who hasn’t seemed to have been paying attention to the interaction at all, just staring patiently at Kevin.

“Meet you back here at the end of the show?” Kevin says, just for the sake of breaking up the slightly tense, awkward silence.

Sami had the grace not to point out that they were tagging tonight, so they would never actually have to leave each others side, preventing the need to ‘meet up’ in the first place. Instead he beams brightly at Kevin, the resplendent smile working its way slowly across Sami’s face like a rising dawn.

“Sure! Lets go kick some ass yeah?”

Sami launches himself forward and buries his face in Kevin’s chest. Kevin can feel his pulse quicken-

- _easy on_   _the singlet, seriously you have to wear that for the next hour_ -

-at the motion and reaches up to **cradle** Sami to him briefly, _relishing_ the way Sami snuggles into the simple touch.

Fuck.

“Okay.” Kevin says, ending the love fest by pushing Sami roughly away from himself. Ignoring the whine he gets in response, he grabs the front of Sami’s shirt-

( _Kevin’s_ shirt that Sami is **wearing** )

fuck

-and hauls him along in his wake, shouldering his way through the crowded locker room, heading for the door.

All they had to do was finish this damn show and then they could-

- _celebrate_ -

Right.

* * *

Kevin tosses the paper bag down, next to Sami and plops down after it, shaking his arms out in the chilly night air.

Sami seems to be thinking the same thing because when Kevin is settled he speaks around the burger in his mouth.

“Its still a little too cold out to be doing this, sorry. Didn’t think about that.”

- _of all the reasons not to do **this** , he thinks the **cold** is the most important_ -

Kevin shakes his head, unwrapping his food and stealing one of Sami’s curly fries.

“You never think things through, so its not like I’m surprised. Figures you would pick a ratty parking lot for a first date.”

Fuck.

Sami chokes abruptly at Kevin’s words, breaking into a loud coughing fit that makes him double over.

- _nice one_ -

Kevin hadn’t meant-

Shit.

Kevin glares at the flickering street light and slams a palm against Sami’s back as the other man chokes up a lung.

“If you puke on me I’ll kill you. And I’m not buying you more food.”

Sami waves a hand in the air, making a vague gesture.

“I’m good. I’m fine. Great actually,” and there was that fucking little smile that made Kevin want to _punch something_ or-

- _yes please more of earlier_ -

“You don’t sound fine. You sound like a fifty year old chain smoker.” Kevin bites out, handing his drink to Sami, who beams at him and takes a sip.

- _what i wouldn't give to be that straw eh?_ -

Kevin clears his throat and nudges Sami’s leg with his own.

“There is a whole expanse of curb here, why are you sitting right there?” Kevin grumbles, taking a bite of his burger as he gestures at the curbside they’ve parked themselves on.

Sami tucks Kevin’s drink between his **knees** -

(no)

-and contemplates the vast expanse of seating options. Wrinkling his nose, Sami takes a bite, looking back and forth between his body-

(tucked close to Kevin’s)

(for fucks sake)

-and the empty space around them.

Seemingly making up his mind, Sami picks up Kevin’s drink again and slides _closer_ to Kevin, until Sami is practically in his lap and **oh** -

- _again, yes please_ -

Well, hey, permission is permission.

- _can we just skip to dessert?_ -

Kevin reaches out an arm, wrapping it snugly around Sami’s shoulders and gets a nuzzle in return. Inhaling deeply, Kevin feels his pulse quicken with all the-

- _they are called **emotions** , come on, you can do this_-

- **things** flooding him at Sami’s presence beside him. **Here** _with him_ , in this filthy parking lot in this shit town, Sami _chose_ to be **near Kevin** and-

_“Then fucking **take** me **with you**.”_

fuck

Kevin leans down, nuzzling his way into Sami’s throat until he can feel the slighter mans pulse beating **steadily** and _so alive_ under his skin. Sami sighs softly at the gesture, slinging an arm around Kevin’s back and leaning most of his weight against him.

The fact that _Sami_ so clearly wants to be beside him now and **maybe** even-

- _i already **told** you, the day you two met. **Forever**._ -

Kevin pulls in another long breath and feels Sami shift. Pulling his head up a bit, their eyes lock and whatever is on Kevin face-

- _plaintiveness, **longing** and teenage angst, i’d wager_ -

- _also blue balls, but that is entirely your own fault because you are slow as fuck_ -

-has Sami tilting his head back to gaze steadily at Kevin as one gangly, awkward hand comes up to rest on Kevin’s cheek, the skin **burning** at the touch like Kevin is holding live fire.

Which Sami basically **is** , so _whatever_.

Kevin turns his face into Sami’s palm, brushing his lips against Sami’s skin, then thinking better of it and scraping _teeth_ across Sami’s flesh. Delighting in the wide eyed reaction that elicits and the corresponding groan, Kevin runs the tip of his tongue over the red mark he left, relishing the salty taste of _**Sami**_.

- _okay, **now** you just sound like a horny teenager_ -

Sami blinks a bit, staring at Kevin, the flickering light from the street lamp above them casting shadows on Sami’s face. His hazel eyes twinkle in the dim light and Kevin just **_wants_** -

- _you are not Romeo. stop with the damn purple prose and_ -

“We are going to get kicked out of here for loitering.”

- _oh for fucks sake, can you just let a moment **be** a moment goddamn_ -

Sami laughs, low and deep and they are pressed so close together that Kevin can feel it reverberating through Sami’s body.

“Yeah, probably. Do you care?”

“No.” Kevin says without hesitation, watching Sami’s eyes sparkle mischievously.

“Neither do I.” Sami murmurs softly, leaning over until their lips touch.

Kevin grins into the kiss, muttering agreement against Sami’s lips.

They really needed to hit the road if they wanted to make it to the next show, but **fuck it**.

The rest of the world could just goddamn _wait_.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Who needs a nap? I know I do.
> 
> Okay so, sorry about the cock tease thing, I dunno why they refused to go there. They were both into it and to be honest, I'm not sure I can pull off a sex scene between these two nerds, but I dunno. It just kinda felt like the end, you know? I didn't want to drag it out and make it any weirder than it already was so ...apologies I guess.
> 
> ALSO! This does NOT take place in the same timeline as Forever Everything. Think of this as like a weird sister dimension, where things went a little differently because these two made different choices. I'm not really up for explaining string theory in the authors note of a fic, but I'm sure you get the gist. The many worlds theory pops up in like, every fandom ever at some point.


End file.
